Brawl
Brawl is a vicious Decepticon who was a minor antagonist in the Transformers franchise, specifically a major antagonist of the 2007 live action film Transformers and its game. In the 2007 live action film , he was known as Devastator, but that was a name for another Decepticon. ''Transformers'' (2007 film) Brawl is among the few Decepticons on Earth who lay inside a military depot, awaiting for orders. Upon receiving transmission from Starscream that Frenzy has found both Megatron and the Allspark, he acknowledge the transmission and moved out of the depot. He then met with Barricade and Bonecrusher in the highway, before parting ways with them. Arriving on Mission City after Starscream manages to cripple the Autobots, Brawl fires his main gun, but missed, so he headed right through the enemy while trampling abandoned bystander cars. As the soldiers fanned out in search for cover, Brawl then focuses his attack on Ironhide, but was actually a distraction to let Jazz attack him from behind in order to force him to transform. He then threw the Autobot out of the way, but unfortunately the latter destroyed his left rocket launcher pod. Receiving minor injuries, Brawl continues to fire two rockets at his remaining launcher at Ironhide, but missed. Ironhide and Jazz manages to fire several shots at him and Ratchet followed by slicing off Brawl's arm, knocking him off the ground. He was then saved when Megatron finally arrived, forcing the Autobots to retreat. A badly injured Brawl then continues to attack by spraying heavy machine gun fire at the remaining soldiers to pin them down easily. A crippled Bumblebee, aided by Mikaela Banes who was driving a tow truck, attack him by shooting at the Decepticon. Brawl tried to return fire with his remaining weapons, which was destroyed by the crippled Autobot. Bumblebee's return rallied the remaining human soldiers to fire more sabots at Brawl, badly damaging his armor before finally being finished off by Bumblebee. His remains are thrown to the Laurentian Abyss alongside with the other dead Decepticons. Despite being killed in the first film, a Deception bearing the likeness of Brawl was seen among the few Decepticons in the battle of Chicago in the third film before being killed by Optimus Prime. Transformers: The Game Autobot campaign Brawl makes an appearance in Transformers the Video Game. In the Autobot Level, after Jazz defeated both Starscream and Blackout, Brawl appeared and attacked Jazz. Ironhide attempted to rescue Jazz, but Jazz was stabbed and killed by Brawl. Before the fight started, Ironhide promised his death will be slow. After a lengthy battle, Ironhide was able to kill Brawl, avenging Jazz's death. Decepticon campaign In the Starscream Level, Brawl was one of the Decepticons that Starscream had to rescue from the military. Gallery I132309.jpg|Brawl's vehicle mode in the film, an unbranded M1 Abrams "stealth" tank 180px-Brawl Mission City.jpg|Brawl attacking 180px-Movie Brawl dies.jpg|Brawl's death Brawl (2007game).jpg|Brawl in the video-game 225px-M1 Abrams Decepticon.jpg|Brawl in Transformers: Dark of the Moon Trivia *Despite he had never spoken in the film, Brawl manages to talk in the video games and comic books. *Early working names for Brawl are Devastator and Demolishor. He was called as "Devastator" in the film because Michael Bay preffered it & Hasbro in turn called it a "continuity error" as he is called Brawl in the toyline, comics & video games. **Brawl opposes the classical appearance of his G1 incarnation, as he greatly resembles Demolishor, a Decepticon in the Unicron trilogy, which is also a working name for him. **Many G1 fans clearly corrected Michael Bay that Devastator is a Decepticon combiner formed from the Constructicons & Bonecrusher formed his left arm. *The M1 Abrams that was used as Brawl's vehicle mode is a reuse of the "stealth tank" from the film xXx: State of the Union. *In the toyline, it is claimed that Brawl had survived the battle of Mission City & undergoes a "desert mode". This can be an explanation to his appearance in the third film as he is painted brown in it. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Transformers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Mute Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Military Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Minion